


Swollen Belly (gift fic)

by Goddessofmars00



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/pseuds/Goddessofmars00
Summary: He has never been more attracted to her than he is now.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Swollen Belly (gift fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangingbacktoBellamort500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/gifts).



> Written as gift for my emotional support clown, my girlfriend. Hope this makes you happy xx

The first time Homelander saw her naked, with her small perky breasts and smooth stomach, he was in absolute awe of how effortlessly sexy she was. When he spread her thighs for the first time and saw her pussy glistening for him, he almost came before he even touched her.

He was not prepared for how irresistible her pregnant body would be. She glowed with motherhood. Her beautiful round stomach, it awakened a feral part of him, and wanted to claim her. 

Homelander wanted her to be his and only his, overlooking that the child growing inside her was fathered by someone else.

Her thighs were softer. Her breasts were larger. Everything about her was made more beautiful, more stunning with every day that passed. 

Sometimes, She would wake him during the night with aching breasts. He would sleepily suckle her then fuck her for hours. 

Madelyn's hormones were working overtime, too. As much as Homelander seemed to crave her new body, she was just as desperate for him. 

She had never been as wet and hungry for him as when she was now. They would fuck multiple times every night, but neither could ever get enough.


End file.
